


Colors of Love

by unicornsandphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fic!, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freckle Worship, Freckles, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Nicknames, Pet Names, SO MUCH FLUFF, Still Can't Tag, mentions of potter family of fucking course, sigh, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandphoenix/pseuds/unicornsandphoenix
Summary: It was ritualistic, the way that Teddy would worship him in the mornings. Freckles first. Neck kisses would be next, followed by whispered endearments in his ear.***James and Teddy share a quiet morning together, full of love.





	Colors of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Janel for her birthday, and because she is such an inspiration of mine. Like, so so much. Oh my god. We would be here forever if I were to tell you how much I love and adore her.
> 
> All of my tears of happiness goes to my betas, illumineepanda and drarrymylove. I would be nothing without them.
> 
> Please check out all of my favorite people on tumblr or on AO3 <3

James woke to the soft brush of lips along his cheek.

He sighed happily but kept his eyes closed for the moment and nuzzled back into the pillows, letting the soft lips come to him. The lips went on to brush the freckles across his cheeks, then his nose, then to start placing distinct kisses on the freckles on his shoulders. James knew the path they would take by heart. It was ritualistic, the way that Teddy would worship him in the mornings. Freckles first. Neck kisses would be next, followed by whispered endearments in his ear. James could never understand Teddy’s fascination with his freckles, but when it made him feel like this, he couldn’t complain. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered, and his chest did the strange swelling thing. James had to hold his breath for a few seconds lest it burst.

James’ hands traveled slowly up Teddy’s arms and back, smoothing out the muscles and finding their favorite spots. There was the scar on Teddy’s forearm where he had casually tried to lean up against a burning hot pipe to flirt with James when they were taking a tour of the kitchens behind their favorite restaurant. It had been their first date, and Teddy had never forgiven himself for ruining it by ending with a trip to the hospital, but James would never forget the looks of pure adoration and soppy smiles Teddy had given him when on the pain potions.

On Teddy’s back, his hands found the dimples in his shoulders. Though James mapped them out thoroughly with his fingers, he didn’t need to. He already knew exactly what they looked like from when Teddy was straining to fuck him against the wall in the bathroom where James could look over the shoulder he was sucking on to see the electric pink hair and strong back muscles in the mirror on the opposite wall.

His fingers danced over a new addition on his chest, a tight spot of puckered flesh that was right below Teddy’s collarbone. He still didn’t know what happened on that auror mission, but when he had offered to grab a potion to heal the scarring, Teddy had stopped him, hugging him close, and whispered in his ear, “It reminds me that I am alive. That I am alive and here with you.” Who was James to argue with that logic?

James would always open his eyes when the neck kisses began. It would always be to a passionate fuchsia. James hadn’t been able to bring himself to open his eyes during the freckle worship yet to see the color of his hair, though he wasn’t worried. He had Teddy for years to come. There was no rush. They could take their time.

Teddy’s hair had always taken the hue of his emotions, just one more thing James would always love about Teddy, from the way he always snuck in sugar quills to Lily before dinner every Sunday to the way he pretended to drink black coffee even though his kisses only ever tasted like hot chocolate. James loved the way he accepted Al coming out to them with a “Well, this is embarrassing, I was just about to come out as well.” to take the attention away from a nervous and embarrassed Albus while welcoming him with open arms. He loved the way that Teddy had been ready to fight Harry, the only father he had ever known, for James, even though James could see the stress and despair it caused Teddy to potentially lose love in order to gain it.

Teddy’s thigh slid in between James’ legs. James still could not find adequate words to express the relief he always felt by being surrounded completely by Teddy. Teddy’s hands were wrapped around James, engulfing him, and James leaned his head on top of Teddy’s and breathed in deeply. He always smelt like the honey from his shampoo, the clean linen scent they used in the dryer, and earthy tones that James was sure was all his own special brand of Teddy. All in all, he smelt like the amortentia potion he had to brew back at Hogwarts, or maybe the potion has smelt only like Teddy. Teddy’s hair was turning brighter, lighter, until a pastel yellow had formed just as Teddy’s lips begin to brush the shell of James’ ear.

“Jamie,” Teddy breathed, and James writhed a little underneath him, reduced to inhaling raggedly through his mouth. “My love, you’re so beautiful. So soft, so perfect.” James curled his fingers against Teddy’s skin, wondering if this time Teddy’s back would bear the marks of identical red lines streaking across his skin from James’ nails raking up and down Teddy’s back. “Oh, Sweetheart, look at you. I love you so much, Jamie.” James moaned and Teddy’s hands were suddenly cartographers, mapping the planes of James’ body, everywhere and burning hot all at once.

“Teddy,” James gasped, after Teddy started to suck on his neck. Teeth grazed the skin, and Teddy nipped it twice before moving back to gently place a ghost of a bite on the fleshy part of James’ ear.

“Jamie, James,” Teddy’s breath was hot against his ear, and James moaned as his hands trailed up Teddy’s back and his fingers sank into the thick, yellow locks, teasingly tugging and pulling. It was Teddy’s turn to moan, and James wrapped his legs around Teddy’s middle. Now their only point of separation was Teddy’s pants and James' pajama bottoms. “Jamie, Love, you are so good, so good to me. I love you so much, darling. You will never know how much I love you.” Teddy turned his head to kiss James’ wrist.

James’ voice was hoarse with sleep when he replied, “Teddy, I love you so much. So much it hurts sometimes.” He felt Teddy shiver. “You are my everything, Ted, and I need you so much, everyday.”

Teddy always shook a little when James returned the spoken affection. Today was no different. He nuzzled his face in James’ armpit, and James could feel him place a kiss there before he moved on to kissing across his chest.

“Oh, baby,” Teddy breathed, his breath on the moist spots left behind from his kisses made James shiver. “You are breathtaking, Jamie, and I still can’t believe I get to be yours.” Teddy licked over a patch of freckles on his chest.

James’ chest heaved with a slight sob. “Teddy, love, my heart only ever belonged to one person. I am so fucking lucky to have you, Teddy Bear.”

Teddy squeezed his arms around James, and kissed back up the line of freckles to his face. He paused for a second and looked into James’ eyes. This was James’ favorite part. There was so much to express to each other, so much love, so much happiness, that sometimes James felt the only way he could truly convey his feelings was through his eyes.

Teddy’s eyes were beautiful. The color and look of them was a detail that Teddy overlooked most of the time when changing his appearance, leaving them to be Teddy through and through. They were nothing special in and of themselves, but they were _Teddy_ , and because of that James would forever be in love with them.

There was such _love_ and happiness to be found whenever James looked into Teddy’s eyes, and James could feel his own about to overflow with emotions. He loved him so, so much.

Teddy’s face came closer and closer until his lips were almost up against James’. “I love you, Jamie,” he said once more, and his lips finally, finally, _finally_ , pressed up against James’. Both of them felt as if they were in Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell you how much I love anyone who would read this <3


End file.
